Good Guy Gone Bad
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: It just…happened. Yes, strangely enough, ever since Ben had acquired the Incursean DNA from Azmuth, odd feelings had started to grow and a newfound fondness for this wild, untamed princess had begun. This spoiled, witty yet head-strong and unique frog-like girl who made him want to do bad things. Ben/Attea/Bullfrag.


**New OTP, don't blame me. I'd love to start a story in which Bullfrag and Ben start to fight whenever he's in his alien form which escalates into Bullfrag going 'rouge' and joining forces with Attea in an incident that is similar to that when Ghostfreak escaped from the Omnitrix. Because as far as I can recall, none of his aliens have ever had an attraction to somebody else while Ben has not. Or it could mean that **_**Ben**_** is the one attracted and is covering it up. **

**Ah, the plot bunnies.**

* * *

It was a regular sunny day in the town of Bellwood in which there was currently a car-chase happening throughout the streets. A large van that held a dozen of low-life aliens, armed with stolen and dangerous weaponry who were closely followed by another truck that carried two plumber-agents, both set on catching the criminals. The driver and owner of the truck was maneuvering his vehicle as carefully as possible so as to avoid hitting nearby cars and still follow the low-lives, while his partner – Earth's greatest hero – was busy dialing a new alien on his watch that he could use to stop the van before them. He slammed his palm down and let the ever-so-familiar brightness of the green light engulf his body and change its appearance, having selected his speediest alien XLR8 – but instead having been transformed into his Incursean form called Bullfrag.

"Meh, beggars can't be choosers, I guess," his newly acquired deep voice rumbled, before he lept effortlessly through the sunroof and held onto the surface while Rook was approaching the van. Two different aliens appeared from either window of the van, both holding a blaster close and shooting the front of Rook's ride. He had taken a few hits – that weren't so critic in themselves but still somewhat powerful – and therefore slowed down a little to keep a relatively safe distance away from the criminals.

Distance did not keep Bullfrag from taking a powerful a leap from the edge of the Proto-TRUK, somersaulting through the air and landing stomach first on the top part of the van. The sound of a blaster charging for its next hit met the 'Incursean's' ears and he lashed out his skilled tongue to disarm the alien that had stuck its head out of the vehicle. He had very limited knowledge on how to use such a device – it was a stolen piece of alien technology after all – so he was not prepared for when one of his thick fingers brushed a certain button and created a large hole through the roof and caused the frog-man to land on his behind in surprise.

"That could work too…"

He entered the van easily via the hole and was met with vigorous low-lives who charged at him immediately. Of course fighting in such a limited area had its cons but it was large enough for Bullfrag to move and twist around his opponents as he used his inhuman strength to immobilize and out-power the aliens even as they outnumbered him. However, that's when they all decided to jump on him at once and the Omnitrix-wearer came crashing upon the driver with such a force that the van ran out of control and smashed into a brick wall. Rook came out no later and after making sure that none of the civils had become injured during the crash, he readied his blasters and went after Ben.

He spotted the destroyed remainders of the criminals' vehicle against a wall in between some smaller stores and came just as some of the aliens had regained consciousness from the earlier crash. Nevertheless, before they could leave the stolen goods and escape, Rook had already aimed his blaster at them with a very calculated look on his face.

"You are all hereby under arrest for theft of expensive and dangerous alien technology as well as assaulting two Plumber agents and-."

"Jus' tell 'em they're going to jail and call for backup already," Bullfrag groaned in slight pain, rubbing his aching skull as he staggered towards his partner. "Boy, my head's spinning…"

"Ben," Rook said after he had cuffed every of the involved criminals, keeping the chains tightly in his hand as he approached Bullfrag. "Have you become injured?"

"Nah, my head jus' hurts a little," Bullfrag assured, opening the backdoors of the van that had fallen to pieces. "Er, the weapons are in a somewhat good condition. Coulda been worse, tho."

"I have called for a team to carry these low-lives to our headquarters. As well as phoned a request to get you treated at the medical bay once we are back."

"Aw, man, you shouldn't have."

"I put your wellbeing on top of catching simple and petty thieves, Ben. Do not forget that we are still partners," Rook smiled.

"Gee, _fine_, you don't have to get all mushy," Bullfrag replied with an irritated swat of his hand to which the Revonnahgander chuckled at. He walked back to the destroyed vehicle where smoke faintly rose from the overheated engines, and opened the backdoors where he saw some of the robbed weapon-equipment lying scattered across the floor where he had fought not so long ago. The 'Incursean' picked some of it up, admiring it from behind his shiny, dark glasses, running his fingers over to admire the craftsmanship and – perhaps if he was a bit more skilled – firepower.

_Betcha Attea woulda loved to have one of these babies._

The alien snapped out of his hazy thoughts and shook his head briefly. Where did that thought come from? Certainly, he hadn't been wanting to think that way intentionally – but then again neither had it been intentional to flirt openly with said princess during the time where the Incurseans had attempted to – and almost – conquer the Earth. It just…happened. And strangely ever since Ben had acquired the Incursean DNA from Azmuth, odd feelings had started to grow and a newfound fondness for this wild, untamed princess had begun. Of course, the brunette had shrugged it off; thought that it was just something to be expected since being around an Incursean female would be somewhat _compelling_ to Bullfrag or perhaps it just laid it his nature to act that charming. Whichever the reason, Ben knew that it couldn't be because of _him_. Attea was his enemy and – even though they had a truce and these feelings very much felt like a crush – he was **not **attracted to her.

It didn't stop his transformed body to hog just one of those blasters without Rook's knowledge, though.

**xxx**

In the her personal training room was Attea, the young, teen Empress of the fearsome Incursean Amada, currently fighting off a dozen of her servants who were no match for her cunning skills and agile body movements. One by one they fell shamefully to the floor by a mere punch to the gut or due to some of the Teen Supreme's quick moves that they couldn't predict until there was no longer anyone standing on their feet. A thin sheen of sweat coated her lively green skin, and she dried her forehead hastily before going to fetch a water bottle, dismissing her men in the meanwhile. With a clean towel around her naked shoulders and her fingers impatiently tapping the cool, plastic surface of her bottle, the heir took a seat near the windows that displayed the never-ending sea of stars that twinkled on the canvas that was the universe.

She was mildly pissed, that much was obvious. It had been weeks, _months_ since she had had a _real _challenge. A mission that gave her a kick of adrenaline, some excitement in her boring daytime, something out of the ordinary. Conquering and destroying planets was still somewhat satisfying, enslaving species under her command, sure, why not, but it was her usual routine and Attea hated that word with a passion. She wanted something new. She needed something new.

_I want Bullfrag. I want __**Ben**__._

She deemed it okay to confess this to herself and only herself; Ben was about the only person she wanted to see now, regardless of their troublesome past that involved her trying to kill him. Truth be told, he fought like a man and faced a challenge like one, without cowering in fear like her minions. Tennyson had that strange aura around him that practically screamed recklessness and danger; the two favourite words in this girl's dictionary. Besides, she couldn't have had all of this power without Tennyson and his Plumber Grandpa to lock up her Daddy so in reality he had done her a big favour. Stuff had happened between them but none had any hard feelings about it.

Somehow, she missed all of that. She missed Ben but had already convinced herself that he had forgotten her as quickly as he could. After all, no matter how much Tennyson was similar to her, Incurseans were not like humans and vice versa. Bet he still hadn't taken lightly to the whole 'sending-you-out-to-space-to-enslave-all-of-humanity' even though, she never planned for him to actually leave for good. Who ever said that Homo sapiens understood Incursean humour in the first place?

She went to her quarters to take a relaxing bath when the door was knocked. After granting permission, it appeared to be Raff with one of the frog-men holding a box. Before he could address her with her full titles, she cut him off by holding a hand up and narrowed her ruby-red eyes at him.

"I got no time for fancy titles now, Commander Raff, just tell me what you want."

"Very well, Attea," the Commander replied, motioning for the underling to come closer with what he currently had in his possession. "A package has been sent to this morning. I thought you'd like to know."

The Princess rested her cheek idly at the rectangular box with very little interest. Nothing out of the ordinary there. "Well, what is it?"

"Would you like for us to open it for you now? Very well-."

"No, no, wait, on second thought, don't," Attea interrupted, her voice cutting through the Commander's like a knife. "Just give it to me and continue your duties. Come on, I ain't got all day."

Raff bowed before the soon-to-be-Empress before snapping his fingers and the frog-man hurriedly delivered the package to Attea before they both were dismissed to leave their princess' room. Attea studied the box with a curious look; gifts were not common unless it was from a planet who so desperately tried to bribe the Incurseans from taking their territory.

_Heh. Maybe I have a secret admirer._

As unlikely and unthinkable as that was, it was an entertaining thought nevertheless. Who'd wanna fall for a killer like her? Even Tennyson admitted that she was messed up, even if he was being sarcastic. With a small knife that was in the drawer of her night-stand, she carefully tore up the tape of the box and put the knife aside to examine the contents.

If she had gasped, she hadn't been aware of it.

Between a stack of lovely, pink rose-petals laid a brand new, hand-held plasma cannon, if not the newest version there was! This one was not even released on the market yet which meant it had to be _stolen_. Attea gaped in amazement, her eyes roamed every inch of the blank and shiny surface of the dark blaster, weighting it in her grasp and tried aiming with it. She bit her lip to stifle a few giggles but her growing smile could not be contained. Who was this person who had given her such an awesome gift? Her own Daddy usually never knew what to give her for her own birthday, and this stranger had hit spot on. She placed the gun on her covers and saw among the red and pink petals, a white rose could be spotted buried a little under them. As the princess' slender, green fingers picked it up, she saw a note being clipped to it and read the few words that was written.

_Thinkin' about you makes me wanna do bad things._

_**xox Bullfrag. **_

No. Freaking. Way.

Not a chance.

Had _the_ Ben Tennyson, the guy who had saved the universe time after time and –more or less – followed the rules, an example of honesty, courage and bravery for all alien species and a legend to a few planets, stolen a piece of secured, alien technology and handed it to the Incursean Princess as a gift?

Attea's green skin turned red as if set on fire, her usual rock-steady and badass composure crumbled into that of a giddy teenage girl. She smelled the rose and from that moment decided that she loved white roses, its scent was faint yet sweet and made her red eyes twinkle delightfully. "_Aw_, Bullfrag, you shouldn't have," she gushed uncharacteristically.

Sitting properly on her king-sized bed, she started to think of a way of repayment for this deed. Surely, it must've been hard for the hero to have smuggled this sort of weaponry from the Plumbers and sent it to her, not to mention pinpointing the location of her ship. The thought of this made her snap her fingers in realization, a broad and satisfied smirk blooming on her face.

"I'll conquer my next planet in your honor, Tennyson," she announced, picking up her new favorite weapon. "I'll pick out one that you'd most definitely be proud to own and make my enemies shiver in fear with this new gift of mine. Raff, c'mere, we got work to do!"

* * *

**A/N: x'D You don't know how much I love this ship. I'll definitely try to experiment more with this plot.**


End file.
